Falling for all the right reasons
by KH411
Summary: (SwanFire fic) Emma didn't want to marry someone she didn't love. She slightly gave up hope on love all together, but would that change when she bumps into a handsome brunette in the Enchanted Forest? Rated M for later chapters.


**SwanFire, Rated M for smut and crude language later on. To the story.**

Emma was getting ready for her ball. She was turning 18 today. This ball wasn't for her birthday though. It was more for her to meet a suitor. She didn't like the idea of being paired with some she really didn't care for. Her parents, Charming and Snow, didn't want this for her either, but they needed the marriage to happen in order for order to be restored between their land and the other's.

Emma was wearing a pure white corset. She hated them, they always crushed her liver. The princess was also wearing a large beautiful blue dress. The color contrasted her blue eyes in a strange, yet alluring way. Their were sparkles all over the dress and her chest was larger looking then usual. This was natural for the girl though, she was now becoming a woman. The straps of her dress were rather slim, they were soft as silk and hung down her shoulders beautifully. Emma's hair was in a rather lovely up-do. She rather liked her hair down though. Her lips painted a nice shade of red and cheeks had a natural pink tint to them.

When it was time for the ball to start Emma waited until everyone was silent, to enter the room. She got many stares from the young suitors. She assumed they knew she would be a tough one to win over, due to the fact her parents married the one they truly loved and Emma was known for being very much like them.

After a few hours of dancing with elderly men and handsy princes, she was fed up with the ball. Emma had slipped away, out the door and to the garden. She looked around at all the beautiful flowers, before slipping through a gap in the tall bushes and out into the Enchanted Forest. She used to come out here when she was little but rarely did anymore. Emma sat down on a tree-stump and after a few moments she stood and wandered further into the woods. The princess regretted it after being ran into. "Owww~" She whined and sat up. When she did a rather large hand was placed in front of her.

"My apologize your highness." Said a deep male voice. Emma accepted the hand and stood. "It's ok. Please, call me Emma" Even though he had smacking into her, she hated being called such names. She wished people would just call her Emma for once. "Yes, my la- I mean...Emma" He said uncertainly. The princess was finally able to get a look at the male. He was a mid-sized man, with dark brown hair that seemed to curl slightly. His deep brown eyes crashed with her mint green ones. He had slight stubble, but Emma couldn't describe him as anything less than handsome, even as he sweat and panted from running. Wait...why was he running.

All of a sudden their heads jerked towards a snapping sound in the distance "Bae!" A groggy voice yelled. With out a second to spare the male had grabbed her hand and ran, pulling her along. A few moments later they stopped at a barn. The male took her inside and closed the door. Emma was now panting heavily from the run in her dress and heels. The male sat down on a bale on hay and Emma sat beside him "Baelfire" He said abruptly causing Emma to look confused. He chuckled in response "My name, it's Baelfire, but you can call me Bae if you like." He seemed to be looking her up and down, but not in a lustful way...in a way of appreciation.

The way he looked at her caused her to blush, but suddenly she turned to him "Why were you running?" She asked with vigor. This only caused Bae to chuckle once more "My father is trying to get me into a prince like suit. I refused, and ran. He's been chasing me all day. He probably went to the ball to report my absence. Emma just looked at him dumbfounded "What?" She asked and Bae smiled and carefully took her hand and placed a small kiss on the back of it. "I am Prince Baelfire of Stiltskin Manor" He said.

Emma's head was swirling with confusion, this man...he was avoiding the ball, sneaking around behind his father's back, hiding in a barn and he was a prince?! She hadn't ever met a prince that DIDN'T like the life of luxury thrown at them. Emma felt him move closer to grab her, noticing her expression in worry. The last thing she saw before blacking out were the gorgeously handsome brown eyes burning into her soul. Her heart was pounding and she had fainted when her chest grew tighter. Everything went black.


End file.
